A Different Sorting
by ribellaaya
Summary: AU, Canon-Modified. Ravenclaw!Hermione, Slytherin!Harry, Gryffindor!Ron. Perubahan kecil terjadi, untuk sementara waktu mereka mengalami pengalihan takdir, apa yang perlu dilakukan untuk mengembalikan keadaan? Sihir.


**Disclaimer:** As always all characters, location, etc. belong to J. K. Rowling and others (except a few which are obviously my own invention.)

**Author's Note:** Terima kasih untuk beta readerku, Kak Lily, yang sudah ngajarin ini dan itu, dan sudah sabar ngeladenin pertanyaan-pertanyaanku.

**Warning:** AU, Canon-Modified. yang tidak menyukai ini entah dari segi manapun, sebaiknya diclose ya.

**Finally, I hope, you will enjoy this. Happy Reading.**

**.**

**A Different Sorting**

by **Ribella Lilt**

**.**

_"…and to every action there is always an equal and opposite or contrary, reaction…"_

_**Isaac Newton**, 1643-1727._

**.**

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ketika ia sebelas tahun, Hermione mendengar pertama kalinya tentang Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, sebuah sekolah asrama di daratan tinggi Skotlandia yang tak bisa terjamah oleh manusia normal, sekolah yang hanya menerima murid yang sudah tercantum namanya sejak pertama kali mereka dilahirkan saja, rumit, tapi ia sangat memahami maksudnya setelah mengetahui sejarah keberadaan dunia itu.

**.**

_"Yah, seberapa banyak kau tahu mitos dan legenda sihir?" tanya Profesor McGonagall, wanita tak diundang yang datang malam-malam hanya untuk menjelaskan sekolah itu. Menjelaskan segala hal yang tadinya dianggap omong kosong belaka._

_"Err… hanya beberapa."_

_"Kau tahu tentang kisah penyihir-penyihir Amerika? Ketegangan antara penyihir dan non-penyihir yang telah meningkatkan rasa takut beberapa Muggle? Para non-penyihir yang merasa iri pada kekuatan sihir kemudian mereka-reka cerita, saat itu lah para penyihir mulai percaya bahwa Muggle adalah inferior... Setelah kejadian itu, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengatasi ketegangan tersebut, patung Internasional Kerahasiaan disahkan, dan sejak itu, dunia sihir tidak ada lagi untuk Muggle."_

_"Ya, itu... mengerikan, sebuah konspirasi di awal tahun 1600-an, sihir yang melibatkan anak-anak. Serta wanita-wanita muda yang dibakar hidup-hidup. Tapi aku selalu berpikir bahwa semua itu hanya tipuan besar?" jawab Hermione._

_"Buku-buku cerita Muggle akan membimbing Anda untuk tidak mempercayai itu." kata McGonagall, suaranya seperti terkubur sejak ia masuk ke rumah Hermione. "Salah satu hal yang Kepala Sekolah kami, Albus Dumbledore telah lakukan adalah bekerja selama bertahun-tahun meningkat hubungan dengan Muggle. Jika kami lebih berhasil, kau mungkin telah belajar tentang kemampuan sihirmu jauh sebelum ini…"_

**.**

Ia pun segera tahu bahwa dirinya pasti lah seorang Ravenclaw, ya Ravenclaw, bukan asrama yang lain. Sejak ia masih kecil, ia sudah mencari pengetahuan dari segala arah, memasukkannya ke dalam sudut-sudut laci otaknya. Ketika para anak perempuan lain berkata tentang dirinya di belakang punggungnya:

"Kamu lihat apa yang sedang Hermy lakukan? dia tak pernah berhenti membaca! Ada yang salah pasti dengan dirinya…" ia hanya mendengus karena menahan amarahnya, selebihnya tak pernah peduli. Ia akan mengabaikan kata-kata tak berguna itu dengan buku-buku yang sudah siap di tangannya.

Ketika kini giliran para anak laki-laki yang menggoda dirinya: "Berang-berang bergigi-besar. Berang-berang bergigi-besar. Ayo Granger, tunjukan gigimu pada kami!" dia hanya memandangi mereka dengan tampang kosong dan kembali membaca buku terakhirnya jelas-jelas di depan muka.

Ia mengabaikan kesepiannya dengan membaca _epic fantasy novel_, menenggelamkan dirinya di cerita-cerita dunia sihir dan kehidupan para pahlawan atau petualang, lalu membayangkan dirinya yang berada di posisi itu.

Teman. Seperti anak-anak lainnya, Hermione selalu menginginkan memiliki teman-teman. Waktu demi waktu, ia akan bermain dengan anak-anak seusianya, mencoba mengesankan mereka dengan fakta-fakta yang ia dapatkan dari buku. Tapi, mereka akan tetap meninggalkannya, anak kecil mana yang mau lama-lama dicekoki dengan materi-materi berat yang belum mereka pahami? Bagaimanapun caranya ia akan kembali memaksa dirinya mempercayai bahwa temannya hanya buku-buku itu.

_Pada waktu yang lain, di dunianya yang lain_, dia tak akan menyerah pada harapannya dan akhirnya ia akan bertemu dua sahabatnya di kamar mandi dengan Troll. _Tapi tidak di sini_. Dan di dunianya yang lain, ia tahu bahwa pertemanan lebih dari sekedar materi dari buku-buku.

Saat Topi itu berbisik dalam benaknya bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah Ravenclaw sejati, ia tersenyum. Ketika Topi itu berkomentar bahwa hati dan jiwanya yang lain adalah seorang Gryffindor yang sedang ditahan oleh pikiran Ravenclawnya, ia mengerutkan kening.

"Kau bisa menjadi besar, kau tahu itu, kan? Semuanya ada di dalam hatimu. Gryffindor akan memberikanmu harapan, kekuatan dan tem-" Hermione memotongnya dengan tenang, dan sedikit mendesis marah.

"Dengar Topi, tidak satu pun dari harapanku yang penting… Ravenclaw akan membantuku melewatinya, dan aku pun akan berada di sekitar orang-orang yang kurang-lebih sama denganku. Masukkan aku ke Ravenclaw, please…" ia memohon. Berharap kekeras-kepalaannya akan menang melawan semua kekuatan hatinya.

Topi mendesah, tenang. Tapi di sebelahnya Profesor McGonagall terlihat menegang.

"Jika kau memang yakin…" Hermione terdiam, ia yakin telah membuat keputusan yang amat tepat.

Kemudian Topi meneriakan nama asramanya, dan ia membuka matanya, tersenyum penuh arti ke salah satu anak di barisan yang belum diseleksi.

**.**

_Takkan ada manipulasi, aku yang akan mengendalikan semuanya. Takkan ada suatu ketidakpastian atau kekhawatiran yang menjemputnya di masa depan._

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter sedang bingung. Dia bingung sejak Hagrid datang menemuinya di tengah malam itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu. Dan sebulan yang lalu, ia baru mengetahui bahwa dunia sihir itu nyata, dijelaskan bahwa orang tuanya meninggal bukan karena suatu kecelakaan dan di dunianya itu bisa dikatakan ia adalah seorang pahlawan. Sejak saat itu juga, hanya buku sekolah yang ia dapatkan di Diagon Alley yang menjadi sumber informasinya, dan segera lah ia meyelesaikan buku-buku itu dalam waktu yang tersisa.

Bagaimana sihir bergerak? Apa Merlin itu nyata? Apa hal yang mungkin dan tidak mungkin di sana? Bagaimana mereka tahu mana yang mungkin dan yang tidak mungkin? Apa itu sihir? Bagaimana dengan kelahiran non-penyihir atau yang diasuh oleh non-penyihir? Ia punya begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab.

Semakin banyak buku yang Harry baca, semakin ia tertarik sekaligus kesal dengan dunia sihir. Dia bersemangat untuk belajar sihir, belajar bagaimana hal-hal yang hanya impian dan bayangan jadi nyata. Ya, dia hanya segelintir anak normal yang sedikit penasaran. Pikirannya berteriak-teriak bertanya:

_"Apa aku bisa? Bagaimana jika aku gagal, apakah mereka akan mengirimku kembali pulang ke sini?"_ semuanya jadi terdengar begitu menarik, tapi ia merasa kesal juga, bagaimana mungkin dunia sihir begitu tertinggal? Bentuk mereka aneh-aneh, cara berpakaian mereka sudah terlalu kuno, bahkan terkesan mengganggu atau meribetkan, lalu tentang bagaimana mereka memandang rendah pada non-penyihir.

Ya begini contoh pertamanya: Hagrid, ia manusia tingginya mungkin sepuluh kaki dan empat hasta lebarnya, dia sangat besar seperti raksasa. Harry bingung sendiri memikirkannya, orang macam apa dia? Kelebihan nutrisi? Vitamin? Atau Hormon? Tingkah Hagrid juga tampak ikut-ikutan agak merendahkan para non-penyihir, ia tak berpendidikan dan bahkan tidak diizinkan melakukan sihir, kenapa?

Bukan berarti Harry tak menyukai Hagrid, ia sangat ramah dan selalu membantunya, tapi Harry tidak suka cara pandangnya kepada para non-penyihir. Ketika melihat seorang anak kecil lainnya yang sedang patah dan digips, ia menertawakannya dan mengatakan pengobatan cara Muggle sangat mengerikan. Tapi Harry hanya diam, dan menyadari bahwa semua penyihir asli di sana_ 'tidak mengerti dunia non-penyihir karena mereka tak mau mengerti'_. Karena mereka pikir itu tak perlu –tak berguna.

Harry kecil ingin merubah itu. Dia berpikir bahwa dunia sihir pasti bisa belajar dari para _Muggleborn_. Salah satunya, teknologi yang sangat kurang di dunia sihir.

Hagrid berkata karena sihir tak bisa bercampur dengan listrik. Harry bertanya lagi mengapa mereka tak bisa menemukan cara untuk menyatukan keduanya? Hagrid hanya menjawab itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Kenapa mustahil? Dan kapan mereka mencobanya? Apakah saat mereka gagal sekali, mereka langsung mengatakan itu tak pernah mungkin?

Sekali lagi, Hagrid tak bisa menjawab, bergumam bahwa 'semua orang sudah tahu'. _Well_, Harry sebenarnya tak tahu, dan dia juga berpikir pasti semua _Muggleborn_ tak mengerti juga. Jadi, buku-buku pun tak ada gunanya, dunia sihir tak peduli apa 'semua orang' tahu alasan masuk akalnya, apa 'semua orang' bisa merasionalisasikanya. Mereka tak pernah berpikir bahwa barang-barang dunianya akan sangat berguna juga di dunia sihir.

Dia telah memikirkan semua ini selama perjalanannya di kereta api ke Hogwarts. Tak seorang pun datang ke kompartemennya, walaupun Harry bisa melihat dari pantulan cahaya ke jendelanya, ada beberapa orang yang mengintip dari pintu kompartemennya. Menatapnya sambil bergumam _Boy-Who-Lived_ yang tak diragukan lagi, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang ingin berbicara dengannya pertama kali. _Di dunia lain_, seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah berbadan lebih tinggi darinya akan mengganggu kegiatannya dan anak perempuan _Muggleborn_ cerdas berambut lebat akan menginterupsinya, tapi saat ini tak ada interupsi atau kuliah darinya di sini, tunggu beberapa tahun lagi. _Senyum kecil tumbuh di wajahnya, propek pikiran bertemu gadis itu mulai tumbuh di kepalanya._

Ketika nama Harry dipanggil oleh Profesor McGonagall, ia berjalan susah payah kebangku seleksi, sambil lalu ia merasa seseorang sedang memandanginya dari belakang.

Ketika Topi itu berkata-kata pada dirinya sendiri dan bergumam sesuatu tak jelas, Harry terkejut.

"Tak usah khawatir, Nak. Aku hanya sedang melihat ke mana harus menempatkanmu, miskin teman? Banyak akal? Rumit? Aku lihat, Slytherin akan membuatmu jadi lebih kuat… terutama untuk melanjutkan rencanamu. Namun, aku ragu untuk menempatkanmu di sana…"

Harry mengerutkan kening, sedikit terhenyak dengan pengetahuan si Topi, dalam hati ia tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebagai pengetahuanmu, Slytherin tak menyukai _Halfblood_ atau _Muggle-raised_ sepertimu, aku tahu kau tahu banyak hal ini, dan tentang rencanamu…" si Topi sedikit berdeham sebelum melanjutkan komentarnya, saat Harry menggerakkan badannya pertanda ia tak nyaman. "Kau akan dikucilkan di sana, kau sebagai musuh, akan dibenci oleh semua pihak di sana."

"Lebih banyak diskriminasi? Kau tahu, aku tak akan begitu terkejut, kirim aku ke manapun kau mau."

"Aku harap kau tak pernah kecewa, SLYTHERIN!"

Dengan teriakan samar, Topi itu meneriakkan nama asramanya. Mengabaikan Aula Besar yang diam seakan mati mendadak, mengabaikan wajah horor Profesor Dumbledore yang sangat tersentak tadi dan wajah panik kedua kalinya Profesor McGonagall, ia terus berjalan ke jajaran meja hijau-perak dan duduk di salah satu sisi, ia menatap anak perempuan dari meja lain yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Dumbledore, ia tersenyum geli sampai akhirnya tatapannya terputus karena panggilan nama berikutnya. Dan tidak ada tepuk tangan atau ucapan selamat untuk Harry. _Oh well,_ dia terbiasa. Atau mungkin karena senyum dari anak yang kini menatapnya itu bisa membuatnya jauh lebih tenang, setidaknya melapangkan dadanya.

**.**

**.**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ronald Weasley sangat gugup dan sangat khawatir bahwa ia tak akan mendapatkan asrama keluarganya, tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik, bagaimana mungkin ia sempat ingin masuk asrama lain? Turun-menurun di Gryffindor, bagaimana jika kita harus berbeda sendiri?

Kakak-kakaknya memang terus menggodanya sampai saat mereka sampai di kereta. Dia tidak marah pada mereka untuk itu, tentu saja –mereka saudara-saudaranya, tak peduli seberapa menyebalkan mereka. Tapi tetap, itu melelahkannya kadang-kadang.

Di keluarganya, ia bisa jadi yang lebih baik dalam catur, ia belajar dari Bill kakak tertuanya yang lebih baik. Di rumah, jika Ron Keeper yang cukup baik di Quidditch, Charlie adalah Seeker yang lebih baik, si kembar Beater yang lebih baik lagi, bahkan Ginny kecil adalah seorang Chaser yang hebat. Dia tak pernah mencoba menjadi pintar, tak ingin seperti Percy yang tentu pandai dan bahkan ia Prefek tahun ini.

Ia senang saat melihat puluhan atau bahkan ratusan anak-anak lain, beberapa bolak-balik ke sana kemari, memeluk orang tua mereka, sudah mengenakan jubah mereka, berbicara dengan teman-teman lama mereka...

Itu adalah kesibukan yang biasa terlihat di awal tahun dan mungkin sudah menjadi tradisi berabad-abad, sedangkan saat di kereta, ia memandang sekeliling kompartemen. Semuanya penuh dengan anak-anak yang sebaya dengannya, tertawa, bercerita, bermain, dan dengan makanan ringan dan coklat di mana-mana, dan setiap saat terdengar suara ledakan kecil dari _Exploding Snap_ dengan letusan cekikikan terjadi segera setelahnya.

"Beradaptasilah…" terakhir kali pesan Percy kepadanya sambil menepuk bahunya, Percy harus ke gerbong Prefek, jelas tak bisa menemaninya. Ia hanya menganguk dan memberi setengah senyum pasrah kepada kakaknya sebelum berbalik, dalam hati terus bersungut-sungut, _Percy tak akan meninggalkanku kalau dia bukan Prefek._

Dan kali ini Ron yang hanya diam tak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ia ditinggalkan juga oleh si kembar yang pergi bermain dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku harap kau tak mengadukan kami, Ron…"

"Kau hanya perlu berkeliling dan berkenalan."

"Cari teman baru."

"_Bye!_" keduanya langsung kabur dan merangkul teman mereka.

Mereka berdua telah berlari meninggalkan Ron berdiri canggung sendiri. _Di dunia lain,_ si kembar akan menyeringai sebelum menunjuk sebuah kompartemen hampir kosong. Dia akan menemukan Harry Potter di sana dan berteman dengannya. Kemudian masuk anak _Muggleborn_ yang sedikit sombong bertanya tentang sebuah mantra padanya. Tapi tidak di sini.

Dia berkelana ke lorong panjang, mencari kompartemen. Sebenarnya selain saudara-saudaranya, ia tidak kenal siapa-siapa. Itu sebabnya ibunya sangat was-was memikirkannya.

Menghela napas, dia berhenti di sebuah pintu terakhir dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi berani dan melihat ke dalam apakah ada ruangan untuknya. Ia mengintip melalui pintu kereta. Dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut hitam sedang menatap ke jendela, saat kening anak itu tertangkap oleh matanya, Harry Potter!

Tapi kata-kata saudaranya bergema ditelinganya!

_"Mana mungkin, Ronnie bisa berteman dengan Harry Potter itu,"_ ia mengelengkan kepalanya, sampai akhirnya ia melihat segerombolan anak kelas satu yang lain.

"Mau bersamaku, namaku Ernie?"

Ron mengerjap, lalu berkedip.

"Oh, yeah Ernie. Apa? Tentu, pasti akan menyenangkan."

Tak ada pertemuan antara dirinya dengan Harry Potter.

Dan saat seleksi. Ia mengamati _Boy-Who-Lived_ yang diseleksi ke Slytherin, sangat mengejutkan, dan ia tahu, benar kata kakak-kakaknya, ia tak akan berteman dengan Harry Potter, memantapkan hatinya, ia maju dan duduk saat gilirannya.

"Dan kau Weasley yang lain, ya? Benar, kau akan masuk –"

"Tidak, berhenti dulu!" bisik Ron dengan cepat. "Bisakah tidak di Gryffindor? Apapun, kecuali Gryffindor?"

"Bukan Gryffindor? Eh, ada apa? Kau adalah Gryffindor, aku tak menemukan pertimbangan lain untuk asramamu."

"Tak bisakah di Hufflepuff?"

"Maafkan aku Ronald Weasley, aku tak bisa, kau seorang Gryffindor. Dan aku tak sanggup mengubahnya."

Ketika topi itu memanggil nama asramanya, semua kakaknya berdiri dan meja Gryffindor bertepuk tangan meriah, semua orang tahu Weasley pasti akan jatuh untuk Gryffindor, semua bertepuk tangan dan Ron merasa sangat sedih di dalamnya, namun ketiga kakaknya tetap tersenyum bangga.

**.**

_Kami menang, Albus Dumbledore,_ Hermione membantin. _Aku mengerti seperti apa rasanya duduk di posisi sulit seperti itu, bingung dan hanya ditemani pikiran-pikiranmu, jauh menerawang di dunia luar._

**.**

Albus Dumbledore menyesap permen lemonnya sambil merenung. Acara seleksi tak berjalan sesuai rencananya, apa yang terjadi di dunia ini? Seorang Potter masuk ke Slytherin dan Granger di Ravenclaw, bagaimana dengan Trio Gryffindor bentukannya? Dia melirik ke arah Topi Seleksi dari kacamata setengah bulannya. Topi sudah bergumam entah apa lagi pada dirinya sendiri sejak dipindahkan dari Aula Besar.

"Ada apa, Topi?" tanya Dumbledore lembut. Topi menguncangkan bagian ujung tubuhnya, dipastikan ia sedang kesal dari gerakannya.

"Anak-anak terlalu memaksa hari ini!"Topi meledak marah."Kau tahu aku mencoba dan membantu mereka ke asrama yang kau maksudkan, tapi tidak bisa! Mereka tahu apa yang mereka mau dan mereka cari, tekad mereka terlalu kuat, mereka memiliki aura yang berbeda!"

Dumbledore mengakat alis putih keperakannya. Tak pernah ia melihat Topi Seleksi semarah itu.

"Yang kau maksud Mr Potter, saya pikir?"

Topi mendengus. "Ya… begitu pun yang dua lainya, yang lebih memaksa. Dia bisa berkembang di Slytherin dengan mudah dengan popularistasnya, tapi jika ia menjadi –" Topi menghentikan perkataannya "Oh, sangat rumit, Albus. Kau tahu aku tak bisa bicara terlalu spesifik tentang itu… maafkan aku untuk kali ini, aku tak bisa membantumu."

Dumbledore tetap tersenyum penuh binar bahagia pada Topi itu.

"Oh Topi, kau membuat ini menjadi terlalu serius, tapi tak apa. Aku yang akan menyelesaikan masalahku ini sendiri."

Topi itu membungkuk setengah busur.

"Ya, tapi lain kali jangan membuat banyak perubahan pada rencana kita, kecuali memang perlu ada perubahan besar yang signifikan."

Dumbledore menutup matanya dan merenung memikirkan semuanya. Membuka mata dan menerima segalanya dalam satu anggukan dan helaan napas.

"Aku tak bisa memanipulasi ini, aku harus menjalankan semuanya sendiri." Dumbledore mendesah meratapi rencananya yang hancur berkeping-keping…

Sambil mengangkat bahu, ia mengambil permen lemonnya, memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Akhirnya, hal-hal tak terduga seperti ini bisa terjadi juga.

**.**

**.**

Setiap tahun berlalu, semuanya berjalan normal, rencana tiap tahun yang harusnya diberikan kepada Harry Potter kini Dumbledore sendiri yang menyelesaikannya, tak ada hal abnormal yang terjadi. Atau setidaknya, tak ada yang terlalu berpengaruh kepada murid-murid.

Jika tiap tahun guru PTIH mereka berganti pun tak ada yang curiga, tak ada yang tahu tentang tragedi Quirrel-Mort, Lockart yang sinting, Lupin yang merupakan werewolf, Moody yang lebih memilih pensiun lebih awal, bukan benar-benar dia sih, tapi Barty Crouch Jr dengan Polijus, yang berusaha membunuh Harry Potter tapi digagalkan oleh keberadaan Hermione Granger, dan Umbridge yang memutuskan lebih suka bekerja di Departemen ketimbang ikut campur lagi di Hogwarts, atau sampai saat ini yang masih berjalan dengan normal bersama Severus Snape.

Sampai sekarang, semua berjalan biasa, murid-murid yang bolak-balik perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi, mengejar teman-teman mereka untuk mencontek tugas, atau para kakak kelas yang sibuk memikirkan ujian mereka.

Musim semi sudah mulai berlalu, padahal rasanya baru kemarin mereka berbincang kecil di pohon dekat danau menatap salju-salju yang mencair. Hawa panas mulai terasa di kulit tiap murid yang berkelakar di luar kastil. Agenda perpisahan angkatan kelas atas sudah berlalu dan sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk diceritakan ulang, kini liburan musim panas yang di depan mata selalu membuat mereka nyengir lebar.

Tapi di akhir tahun ini juga, desas-desus tentang kembalinya Lord Voldemort kembali menghangat, tak ada yang menyadari hal itu terjadi di tahun keenam Harry Potter. Semua ini terjadi di bawah kendali mereka. Di dunia lain, Trio Gryffindor akan berada di tengah masalahnya, tapi tidak di sini. Dumbledore yang akan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, ramalan itu tak pernah ada, ia sengaja mempermainkan semuanya. Ia tak pernah tahu Harry dan Hermione bisa merencanakan semua ini. Kini Dumbledore sendiri yang harus merasakan bagaimana jika bagian keluarganya harus mati sia-sia, Dumbledore harus membayar kematian orang tua mereka di dunianya yang lain, menahan pahitnya kehilangan setiap anggota hidup mereka.

Di sini kini mereka berdiri, mempermainkan takdir mereka, bermain api dengan Dumbledore, melupakan persahabatan mereka saat Ron pergi di dunia lain, hidup nyaman tanpa incaran Pelahap Maut. Tenang dan begitu sederhana. Mereka berhasil menjalankan misi mereka masing-masing:

Hermione Granger, jadi kutu buku yang sangat rajin dan cerdas, yang selalu mendapatkan poin untuk Ravenclaw.

Harry Potter,_ Boy-Who-Lived,_ dan Slytherin penyendiri.

Suatu hari, di akhir tahun ketujuh mereka, dunia yang mereka kendalikan akan berubah dalam semalam. Dan keduanya siap menerima itu. Karena mereka akan meninggalkan dunianya yang ini beberapa saat lagi, dan bermain dengan masa depan dunianya yang lain.

**..**

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

**_._**

_The sharp knife of a short life, _

_well, I have had, just enough time…*_

**..**

*_backsound by_ The Band Perry – If I Die Young.

P.S: Kak **Chellesmere** ini untukmu sesuai janjiku tanggal 4 juni, maaf bukan DraMione.

Untuk semua pembaca, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai di sini, aku tunggu Review dari kalian semua. Aku terima ConCrit, tapi tidak pernah untuk Troll ya.


End file.
